1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated swimming pools, and more particularly, to a prefabricated swimming pool that enables a simple and easy assembling and storing as well as ensuring a safe use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various kinds of prefabricated portable swimming pools have been introduced, including a large box-shaped single body type swimming pool and an inflatable swimming pool made in a rubber tube that is inflated to a predetermined form by injecting air.
However, the prefabricated swimming pool made in a single body is disadvantageous in that due to its fixed volume, it requires a large space and is inconvenient to carry and handle. Meanwhile, in case of the inflatable swimming pool, in spite of its advantages that it can be kept in a small space and handy in carrying, it has drawbacks that its circumferential side wall may be inclined or collapse, resulting in that water filled therein readily flows out to dampen the surroundings, and especially, may damage stuffs weak to water.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated swimming pool that can be stored in a small space, handy in carrying as well as being used stably without being inclined or collapsing of the circumferential side wall.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool frame having a plurality of vertical frames, a plurality of horizontal frames of which both ends are positioned at the upper ends of the plurality of vertical frames; connectors having a vertical portion inserted at the upper end portion of the vertical frame and a horizontal portion inserted at the end portion of the horizontal frame, and support caps combined at the lower end portion of the vertical frame; and a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, a pocket unit formed at the upper end of the circumferential side wall, into which the horizontal frame is inserted, and a plurality of support pieces extendedly formed between the marginal portion of the base unit and the lower end of the circumferential side wall and having an insert hole into which the support cap is inserted.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool frame having a plurality of vertical frames, a plurality of upper and lower horizontal frames of which both ends are positioned at the upper and lower ends of the plurality of vertical frames; connectors having a vertical portion inserted at the upper end portion of the vertical frame and a horizontal portion inserted at the end portion of the horizontal frame and a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, a pocket unit formed at the upper end of the circumferential side wall, into which the horizontal frame is inserted.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool frame having a plurality of vertical frames, a plurality of horizontal frames of which both ends are positioned at the upper end of the vertical frame, and connectors consisting of a bolt bar protrusively formed at the upper end of the vertical frame, a connection piece protrusively formed at both ends of the horizontal frame and having a through hole into which the bolt bar is penetrated, and a nut engaged with the protruded end of the bolt bar penetrated through the through hole; and a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, a pocket unit formed at the upper and lower ends of the circumferential side wall, into which the horizontal frame is inserted.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool frame having a plurality of vertical frames, a plurality of horizontal frames of which both ends are positioned at the upper and lower ends of the vertical frames, and connectors consisting of a bolt bar protrusively formed at the upper end of the vertical frame, a connection piece protrusively formed at both ends of the horizontal frame and having a through hole into which the bolt bar is penetrated, and a nut engaged with the protruded end of the bolt bar penetrated though the through hole; and a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, a pocket unit formed at the upper and lower ends of the circumferential side wall, into which the horizontal frame is inserted.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, and a plurality of pockets formed at the upper end of the circumferential side wall, the pockets being divided by a plurality of opening portions; and a pool frame having an upper horizontal frame consisting of a plurality of upper horizontal bars inserted to the pocket of the pool body and upper horizontal connectors connecting the adjacent upper horizontal bars, a lower horizontal frame, corresponding to the upper horizontal frame, consisting of a plurality of lower horizontal bars placed on the ground and lower horizontal connectors connecting the adjacent lower horizontal bars, and a plurality of vertical frames being disposed at the exterior of the circumferential side wall and connecting the upper horizontal bars and the lower horizontal bars.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, and a plurality of pockets formed at the upper end of the circumferential side wall, the pockets being divided by opening portions formed at the corner portion; and a pool frame having a horizontal frame consisting of a horizontal bar and a linear connection bar respectively inserted and mutually connected in the pocket and a corner connection bar connecting the horizontal bars at the corner portion, and a vertical frame consisting of a support unit placed on the ground at the exterior of the circumferential side wall and a vertical unit upwardly extended from both the inner sides of the support unit so that the upper end thereof is combined with the horizontal bar.
In order to achieve the above object, there is also provided a prefabricated swimming pool comprising: a pool body having a base unit, a circumferential side wall upwardly extended from the marginal portion of the base unit, and a plurality of pockets formed at the upper end of the circumferential side wall, the pockets are being divided by opening portions formed at the corner portions; and a pool frame having a horizontal frame consisting of a plurality of horizontal bars inserted and mutually connected in the pocket and a corner connection bar connecting the horizontal bars at the corner portion, and a vertical frame consisting of a support unit placed on the ground at the exterior of the circumferential side wall and a vertical bar upwardly extended from the outer end of the support unit so that its upper end is combined with the horizontal bar.